steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx Versus Yellow Diamond
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Onyx challenges Yellow Diamond to a battle. Plot Black Laced Onyx stood in front of the mighty Yellow Diamond. As previously stated, Black Laced Onyx was only 4'6, and Yellow Diamond was almost THREE AND A HALF times taller than that. The two Gems looked at each other. "May we battle well," Black Laced Onyx said. Yellow Diamond held out her hand for a handshake, but Onyx just bowed. "What a weird tradition," Yellow Diamond thought. They stood there for a few seconds. With a surprise from Onyx, she attacked with a chop, but was taken easily by Onyx's shiny adz. "You sure have a nice weapon, but I don't need one. My hands ARE my weapons!" She tried to throw Onyx, but he was as sturdy as the Diamond. "Impressive... but you're just an Onyx! I am a Diamond, and I am perfect. I am undefeatable by normal means. You may as well give up and let me crush that aquamarine!" Onyx threw another adz from his hand. Yellow Diamond caught it. She broke it in half. "No more games," Yellow Diamond said. She kicked Onyx to the ground and was pushed to the dirt quickly. "I am not playing any more games," Yellow Diamond stated. "I will NOT go easy!" Yellow Diamond threw Onyx into the air while he was vulnerable and punched Onyx. Her fist went THROUGH Onyx's rough skin and went right through his stomach. Onyx refused to retreat, though, and kept on fighting. "Oh, defiant to my assaults?" Yellow Diamond said. "Well, I expected that. You shouldn't be impervious to my attacks. It's unsafe." Black Laced Onyx looked at Yellow Diamond. He was never going to fall. "Yin. Yang." "Damage output will be equal," Onyx muttered. He summoned an adz and held the base and blade together. The axe became covered in shock waves. Yellow Diamond gasped. "Yin. Yang." He threw the adz at Yellow Diamond, piercing through her skin. It struck her stomach. "G-Gr-Ga-Gah...!" Yellow Diamond stood up just fine and then walked away. "... ... That was not a good battle. There is NO way you survived that. It is impossible!" Black Laced Onyx looked at his hands. He wanted to say that Yellow Diamond was being cocky, but she wasn't, since Black Laced Onyx could've fallen if he didn't remember balance. Charoite stood up. White Aquamarine was back. The three walked to White Diamond's base. White Aquamarine said, "Diamond Niveus ego alicui regnum tuum; Fac me introire!" A building appeared in front of them. A door formed on the building. They walk in and see White Diamond. She waves at them. In the next day in the afternoon, White Aquamarine was examining sand when she was called by White Diamond downstairs. After walking downstairs, White Diamond says, "White, I give you access to my spaceship. We can't use it just yet, but when the time comes, you are more than welcome to pilot it. Just... don't take Onyx." White Aquamarine nodded. Characters * White Diamond * Yellow Diamond * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite Category:Enchi's Content